Years Past
by Aimura
Summary: [*OnE ShOt*] Aimura's Past:: This... is actually supposed to be in the Original Anime/Manga sect... but... there's Kurapika! So here it is, brought to you by Aimura!~~ r&r!


the past  
-------------------  
  
by: aimura  
===================  
  
They say I am after the Kisabuchi clan to avenge my extinct clan.   
That is a lie.  
I am after the Kisabuchi Clan? What for? To see their faces, distorted by happiness?  
No.  
I am after them, for the sole reason of killing. It is the goal of my life for now. After that... well, I don't know where I'm headed. Probably find a reason to attack another clan.  
It thrills me to see their corpses, to see, to smell, to feel the blood that they have in them. Their eyes, bulging with shock, anger, all the expressions depending on how I torture and kill them. However...  
Someone knows me now. For who I am.  
He is of one of the neutral clans. the Kuruta Tribe. They were a minority, though their eyes were highly valued. Che. But they did not know the existance of me.  
I had those eyes.   
That was probably why my family, my entire clan, tried to keep me from the world; to hide me from others my age, to hide me from everything.   
They had first kept me in a small cellar with a even smaller, barred window at the very top. This was out in the back of the house. To be exact, in the cellar where the graves were kept.   
The graves, I remember, were smooth and highly varnished. I could see strands of weak, coloured air rising from each respective coffin. Sometimes there were other stronger strands coming in from the barred hole, mingling with the weaker ones. I used to watch them in fascination.  
Often, in the morning, after the visiting strands were gone, children living nearby used to come to play secretly.   
There was one from the Kuruta Tribe too. His name was Kurapika.  
I would call out softly for help, neither too loud to be heard by my family, nor too soft to be unheard by the children. They were older than me, and played rough games.  
'Tsukete [1],' i called weakly, malnourished by lack of food. 'Tsukete...'  
On one occasion when they actually heard me, they all stood erect, frightened. Then, they ran home immediately.  
Except for Kurapika.   
He found the hole, and, kneeling before it peering into the hole I lived in, called to me.  
'What are you doing in there?'  
'Tsukete...' I repeated dumb-founded. Kurapika looked like a female from afar, but was a male, I could see at the distance between us.   
'What has your family done to you?' he inquired, shocked, seeing the bloody wounds of whips on my body and clothes.  
I shook my head, and called out for help desperately, hoping that he would understand.  
'All right. I'll find a way to get you out--' he frowned, just as I heard my elder brother fumbling with the locks on the iron door.   
'Go!' I whispered frantically, and pushed him with what little strength I had.   
'But--'  
'It's my brother...'  
'Ok,' he hid behind a near tree.   
'Aimura!' my large sized brother stormed in, 2 thorn whips in hand. 'Get out, you puny little kid!'   
I crept out of my hiding place to face my brother, who grabbed my hair and dragged me to the chains that hung from the ceiling. After locking my wrists and ankles together roughly, he proceeded with the customary whipping. The thorns cut into my skin, and soon I was bloody all over again.  
'You shall not call out for help to the children!' he roared. 'You are a prisoner! And always shall be!'  
'Am I not your sister, fatso?' I said, glaring at him.  
'I..I have no such sister!' he was taken aback, as I could see.   
After whipping me for half an hour, he left. Leaving me locked there.   
'Kuso...' I twisted with what little strength I had. 'Stuck.'  
'Are you ok?' Kurapika whispered, his calming blue eyes wide with shock.   
'Yes.'  
'Wait there,' he disappeared, and soon appeared with a kana. He hacked at the bars with all his might. I suspected it would never break, those bars, but the kana was probably so sharp, it actually cut through those bars.   
He sneaked in and hacked off my chains. I was free...  
'Can you walk?'  
'I'll try,' I took a ginger, faltering step forwards and fell.  
'Climb on,' Kurapika bent down and pulled me on to his back. The sharp, cut ends of the chains cut his hands and face, but he struggled to the hole and pushed me out, following quickly after. He carried me to a far spot under a tree, next to a river, and set me down.   
'Arigato,' I said softly.  
'Do itashimashita,' he smiled tiredly. 'Watashi wa Kurapika desu.'  
'Watashi wa... Aimura desu...'  
-------------------------  
  
In this weird manner I was introduced to Kurapika.   
I lay under the dim stars, unconsciously fingering the black chain around my left wrist. It is not the remaining piece of chain that my brother used to catch me with...  
It is the Dark Chain.   
I had another on my left ankle too.   
The Dark Chains were virtually unseen, and unheard of. Perhaps only the accursed had it. It reined in my power, my will.  
How I hate it.  
Whenever I had to kill for a living, the chains were always seen, and remembered by the witness. And I would get into serious trouble. I was not used to people touching me.   
Then...  
I saw him.  
Again.  
-------------------------  
  
'Erm, sorry miss...' a hand lay on my right shoulder.   
'!' I pulled away at once, turning my head to see a blinking blond staring at me. I pulled the helm of my maroon hood down at once, forbidding him to see my eyes. I hid my hands in the folds of the maroon robes I wore.   
'What is it, Kurapika?' a small, spikey haired boy pulled at the staring blond's sleeve.   
Kurapika ignored the boy and stepped up to me. My irises contracted. I felt them contract. Those astonished, soothing blue eyes bore into mine. I was stunned.   
He pulled off my hood; my red hair spilled out of it. Strange. I never saw such a silky lustre in my hair before.   
'Aimura,' he breathed.   
'...' I looked away.  
'Don't hide from me, Aimura. You can't,' he said. I felt his frown.   
'Go-gomen nasai, you've-you've got the wrong person!' I turned away, pulling up my hood once more. As Lord would have it, my left sleeve fell to my elbow. My chain!  
I pulled the sleeve back up roughly, and ran quickly down an alley.   
'Ne, Kurapika?' I heard, perhaps, the smaller boy say to Kurapika. 'Who's she?'  
'A childhood... friend.'  
'Sou.'  
-------------------------------------------------------  
AuThoR'S SqUaWk:  
  
FINALLY! FINALLY IT IS DONE~~~!!!   
yes, i know this sux, but gimme a chance at this. i'm new. newwww,...  
  
tsukete[1]:: a cry for help. 


End file.
